The Next Generation
by LorenVampire64
Summary: Renesmay is finally going to high school! will she make friends? Will she finally get together with Jacob? Read to find out!
1. Moving

AN: I don't anything here, but it would be really cool if i did. But it all belongs to Sthenphenie Meyer. Pease Rate adn Review! But be nice, this is my first fic!

Hello my name is renesmay. My mom is Bella Cullen and my dad is Edward. They are in love and they are vampires, and I am a vampire too but i am only half a vampire because my mom used to be a person and she was a person when i was born.. We also live with my grandparents, Carlile and Esme, and my ants Alice and Rosalie and my uncles Jasper and Emmet and my friend Jacob. We just moved to a new house in Cape Cod and I am going to high school! I am going to be a Freshman because I look like I am 15 even though I am just 3. My mom and dad will be juniors. My aunts and uncles will all be seniors. jacob will be a sophmore. It is the first time I went to school! I am so excited, but I am nervous too.


	2. My first Day

Today was my first day at school. In my english class, the first class, I met a really cool girl. She was wearing clothes with owls on them and so I was like I really like your clothes because I like owls. She was like I do too, and I said "The'yre so tasty." and she didn't understand what I meant so i relized she didn't eat owl! (haha) She has a wierd name like me, her name is Jewel Jennsen Cypher. I asked her if we could be friends because she seemed nice. she said yes and asked me what schooll I had come from. I told her i had been homeschholed and she nodded. I asked her if she had always been at this school and she said that she went to the middle shool before highschool but she had always lived in the Cape. then we had to lunch so I sat with her at lunch. She was sitting with her boyfriend Sean Ernie Xia. He is chinese and has really cute short black hair. They are so cute together! They were talking the whole time at lunch and they hardly noticed me! After lunch we had science class and she spent the whole time doodling Jewel Jennsen Xia in the margins with little hearts and drawing trees that said their initials in hearts! It was so cute! At lunch, Jacob came and sat next to me. I introduced him to the other people at the table, and they all told me he was really hot. He is. He has a lot of muscles.  
Jacob was talking to me and he told me he heard there was a dance next week and he wanted to ask me to the dance. I said yes because he's really nice and I don't know that many boys here. When I told my mom there was a dance, she said she could take me to buy a dress if I wanted but I was going to buy a dress with Jewel. I will do that tomorrow.


	3. OMG! (the dance)

AN: Oops! I forgot to mention last chapter that I don't own Twilight or anything, but I still don't (as sad as that makes me :'( ) Pleas R/R PLEASE!

Enjoy ;)

OMG! Today was the dance. My dress was purple and it was strapless and it was really hot, but my mom didn't think it was very good for a homecoming but i liked it so I wore it. Jacob took me to the dance. It was in the high school jim and it was covered in streamers and balloons! It looked so festive! There was a band playiing songs. i saw Jewel dancing with Sean and i tried to call her but i don't think she heard me because she was looking at Sean really intensely. I started dancing with Jacob, and we danced like 40 songs and then we ate dinner. Well I didn't eat because I just eat blood but jacob ate because he is always realy hungry. After dinner we started dancing again and then the slow songs started. Some other boys from my math class asked me to dance and so I danced with them for a few songs but then i started dancing with Jacob again because he looked nervous and angry. My mom and dad were dancing and my ants and uncles. During one of the last songs Jacob and I went outside and he kissed me! It was really romantic! but I pushed him away because he used to date my mom and that's disgusting. He said "I love you. I don't love you're mom. I only love you." Then I realized he had never loved my mom and only thought he did because I was going to be born, so I kissed him and we spent the next two songs kissing. We went back to the dance after it ended and my mom was really worried because we were supposed to go home together. So we did then and everything was great becausse Jacob loved me (OMG!) and he was really hot and we were happy.


End file.
